roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MAC10
}} The MAC-10 is an American Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 23 or can be bought with credits (CR). History The MAC-10 is a compact, blowback-operated machine pistol/SMG developed by George B. Ingram in 1964. It can be chambered in 9x19mm or .45 ACP. A smaller variant called the MAC-11 is chambered in .380 ACP. A two-stage suppressor was created for use with the weapon that significantly reduces the noise and makes the weapon easier control, although it also makes the weapon considerably more difficult to conceal.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MAC-10 While it is universally known as the MAC-10, this name was actually never given to the weapon by MAC. MAC officially designated the weapon the M10. In-Game ''General Information'' The MAC-10 possess a high RoF of 1090 RPM, just above the Colt SMG 635's 1000 RPM and like the Colt, it has a 3 to 6 HTK. Its maximum damage value is the second highest out of all the PDWs, being able to achieve a 2HK to the head, like the UMP45. When combined, the TTK for the MAC-10 up close is extremely low, the lowest of any automatic weapon in-game. However, even at a short range, the MAC-10 will suffer a lot more than most PDWs. Its low minimum damage of 19 already makes long range engagements difficult, but this is exacerbated by its range. Its maximum damage is only dealt out until 20 studs, being very poor for its class. It has one of the shortest effective ranges in-game. The MAC-10 also suffers from the inability to put on underbarrel attachments like the L22, and by default has high recoil. This makes controlling the recoil harder to deal with as only barrel attachments and certain optics will lower the recoil, making an individual's ability to control recoil more paramount. The higher recoil hampers the MAC-10 when in ADS and subsequently its usage beyond close range. The good hipfire stability makes up for this however, as the MAC-10 is geared towards close quarters, so hip-firing is a viable alternative to ADS. A unique ability of the MAC-10 is its alternative aiming mode. Pressing the T key will rotate the weapon 45 degress when ADS. This makes aiming less accurate without the aid from a laser, but this mode has less visual recoil, which is useful in some situations. It acts as a balance between hipfire and full ADS, the spread being somewhere in the middle of the two. It functions similarly to the LMGs' alternative aiming mode ''Usage & Tactics The MAC-10 performs similarly to the Colt and Vector, being more CQC orientated. Its range and recoil limit its ability to perform outside of short range as the low minimum damage, and high recoil severely hinders its usage beyond CQC. Due to the high rate of fire, the MAC-10 has a high rate of ammunition consumption, which means reloads are often frequent. This is somewhat compensated for by the MAC-10's above-average reserve ammunition amount, at 150 rounds, the highest within the PDW category, tied with the P90 and Kriss Vector. Flanking is an ideal strategy for the MAC-10, as the weapon performs worse when compared to other guns in mid-range fights, including PDWs such as the UMP 45. At a close range, the 2HKO to the head is what separates it from any other PDWs, as it allows the weapon to outperform the Vector or the TEC-9, so staying close to the enemy is key to using the MAC-10 effectively. Staying in close range fights also limits recoil being a factor. One main disadvantage is the MAC-10's inability to attach grips, whereas similar CQC weapons like the Vector and Colt can. The good hipfiring ability of the weapon highlights its intended usage in close quarters. It When hipfiring, the user will be rarely engaging beyond close his range. Not having to aim in close quarters can be the difference between a kill or death, as ADS can take up precious reaction time. The laser attachment (or Green Laser) is highly recommended for the MAC-10. Due to the high recoil and poor range capabilities, either laser attachments are helpful, both when you are aiming normally and in its alternative mode. It gives a better indication of where shots land, making mid-range encounters much easier. The alternative aiming mode is good for mid-range combat if the user equips any laser onto this gun, as the user will avoid the visual recoil when aiming normally while still being able to hit accurately using the laser they have equipped in lieu of an optic. Conclusion Overall, the MAC-10 is even more close quarters oriented than the Vector or even Colt SMG 635, trading the ability to put on underbarrel attachments to be able to achieve a 2HKO to the head, a feat only able to be achieved by one other PDW, the UMP 45, which has a higher TTK. In short, it is a dedicated close range shredder, with a lack of power beyond this range. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Extremely high RoF (1090 RPM), beaten only by the Kriss Vector, M231, the AN-94's burst fire mode (1800 RPM), TEC-9, and the ZIP 22. * Second highest maximum damage for a PDW; only the UMP 45 beats it. * High movement speed. * Fastest TTK of all automatic weapons in Phantom Forces. * High hip stability. * Alternate aiming mode has much less recoil than aiming normally and is generally less obstructive. Cons: * Unable to equip underbarrel attachments. * Unable to leave a round in the chamber after a tactical reload. * Extremely high RoF means ammo wastage is plentiful and reloads are often without incredible trigger control. * Low damage-dropoff range, with the damage beginning to drop at 20 studs and the gun reaching minimum damage at 75 studs. * Alternate aiming mode does not have a high zoom; makes it hard to engage enemies past medium-ish ranges. * Very inaccurate. Trivia * There was a grip strap created for the MAC-10 in real life in response to complaints about the MAC-10 lacking a place for the supporting hand. While the model in-game has the sling adapter for such strap, it lacks the strap in-game, with the character handling it as if it were a pistol. * The MAC-10 and the Colt LMG are the first open bolt weapons added to the game after the M60 ** In spite of being an open bolt and the game treating it as such, the model and animations portray it as if it has a closed bolt. * This is the only primary in the game where the sprinting animation is the same as a pistol's. * Mounting an optic on this gun obstructs the bolt, but it still functions normally. * 4th weapon added to the game chambered in .45 ACP after the UMP45, M1911, and the Kriss Vector. ** When it was first added, it was chambered in 9mm. * Before rebalancing, this had a max damage of 24, making this a 5HKO in close quarters, it also had a firerate of 1250, as well as still having a long reload even though it couldn't load an extra round in the chamber. * This is currently the only gun in the game to have a long reload even though it cannot load an extra round in the chamber. * This is currently the only PDW to have an alternative aiming mode. * The alternative aiming mode of the MAC-10 is commonly referred to as "aiming like a gangster", referring to how gangsters hold weapons when shooting, typically seen in drive-by shootings. * Mounting a VCOG x6 scope on the MAC-10 brings its rotational recoil all the way down to zero. * Before v.3.0.0, the third person model of the MAC-10 was the MP5K. * In real life, the MAC-10 is classified as a machine pistol. References Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Scout Class